Napoleon Bonafrog
Napoleon Bonafrog is a mutated frog that appeared in season 3. History Buried Secrets - Though not seen, Napoleon was mutated along with the rest of his clan. The Croaking - He attacks Michelangelo in the woods but is easily overpowered by the latter. After the brief scuffle, the two talk and show each other their respective skills before Napoleon offers to take Michelangelo to meet his clan of other mutant frogs which the turtle accepts. During the trip, Napoleon tells Michelangelo that he is the leader of his team but it soon turns out that he is really an outcast due to nearly destroying their home. Even so, Attila permits his turtle friend to stay with the frogs after the turtle explains his circumstances. Napoleon and Michelangelo spend a majority of their time hanging out and teaching the other their respective skills. When the turtles and frogs battle, Napoleon moves to rescue Michelangelo but Rasputin stands in his way however, Napoleon uses a move Michelangelo taught him and kicks him away. When a fire breaks out, Napoleon leads his people to safety. At the end of the episode, Napoleon is promoted to general by Attila for his compassion to humans and bravery. After he and Michelangelo say goodbye, the frog tribe heads to live with their relatives in Louisiana. Mutant Gangland - Napoleon made an appearance tied up in Slash's backstory of Don Vizioso. Appearance Napoleon is a big green mutant frog with spots all over his body. He features a giant buck tooth sticking out from the top of his gums. He has a giant pile of dirt on the top of his head with a little tree branches sticking out of it. Napoleon wears a shirt with a white unicorn on it. The shirt reads "Happiness is Friends". Along his waist is a pink fanny-pack. Napoleon also wears a metal bracelet along his leg with a holster for his spear on the other. Relationships Michelangelo - Napoleon attacks Mikey at first, using him as a "test." But Napoleon recognizes Mikey's mad ninjitsu skills and asks him to teach him some moves. The two become good friends, sharing tips and eventually, coming to love each other's favorite food; Napoleon enjoys pizza and Mikey grows to like flies. Occupation Following the battle with the frogs and turtles, Napoleon was promoted to the rank of General for his brave nature. Powers and Skills After turning into mutant, his nautral abilities as a frog have been enhanced. Leap: '''He is able to jump very high over branches. '''Strength: He is stronger than a normal human but his strength is shown to be nowhere near as strong Michelangelo who easily took him down. Intelligence and Commucation: ''' Following his mutation, Napoleon has gain great intelligence and the ability of speech while croaking. '''Ninjutsu: Though he originally believed himself to be able to know how to fight like ninja his real skill is not as proficient. He was soon taught basic skills of ninjutsu by Mikey and was able to learn how to be great fighter. Dancing Skills: Though he was thinking these moves were showing to be fighter. Long Prehensile Tongue: '''He has long tongue able to grab objects or catch flies. ' Production 9382736829101737362.jpg|Napoleon Bonafrog in concept. Trivia *He is voiced by Jon Heder, who is known for playing the title character in ''Napoleon Dynanite. ** Bonafrog is also parody of Dynamite and speaks like him. *Napoleon Bonafrog is named after the French leader during the French Revolution named Napoleon Bonaparte. * Napoleon's shirt is a reference to the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Gallery See Punk Frogs/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Turtles friends Category:Good Guys Category:Victims Category:Allies Category:Amphibians Category:Mutant Animals Category:Comrades Category:Leaders Category:Punk Frogs Category:Nonhumans Category:Good Mutants Category:Mutants of the woods